epoch_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Federation of Corporate States
The Federation of Corporate States History Sometime during the middle of the 21st century the former United States of America in an effort to maintain market dominance against increasing foreign competition enacted a new constitution. This constitution not only gave greater power to corporate entities it also drastically realigned the operations of the federal and state government. The rise of the FCS and the power it gave to the corporations that joined it are the primary reasons for the Federek's currency market dominance. Government The federal end of the reform replaced the executive, bureaucratic, legislative and judicial system with a hybrid of a parliamentary system and a board of directors. In the new system the legislative branch is replaced by the board of the republic representing the citizenry and the board of the franchise representing the corporations. Each board is made up of 25 individuals and they all serve for life once nominated and confirmed by members of the board. Members of the franchise board are nominated from a pool of top executives in companies tied into the new system. The republic board is nominated from a pool of those in leadership positions in the civil service field, I.E. a chief of police. The executive board, formally the executive branch of the US including the presidency, is nominated from the same way as the legislative boards and its members are drawn out of those boards. There are 12 members total and are split between 6 republic and 6 franchise nomination. Ten members of the executive board are placed in charge of one of the federal bureaus. The 12 bureaus are the interior, exterior, defense, public health, judicial, civil service, transportation, financial, communications and space. The other two members are the chief executive who has steering and overriding control of the board and his vice chief. All members of the bureaus are formed from two pools employees and management. Any employee can run for management in his local bureau and be elected to such post by the local populous. Once someone is in management the can then continue to run for greater position. All bureau level management are allowed to submit legislative proposals to the republic board. The new executive branch can also nominate corporations into the federation. Those corporations that accept an appointment are granted special authority such as giving them diplomatic immunity equal to the governments own embassies. It also provided the ability to enact their own municipalities/counties and enforce their own laws, courts, police and laws within their jurisdiction and have it mesh with surrounding non corporate municipalities/counties. Federated corporations are also allowed to police their own actions without oversight so long as their own actions don't threaten other federated corporations. Management from within federated corporations are allowed to submit legislative proposals to the franchise board as bureaucratic management is to the republic board. Non federated corporations are still treated as having personhood by the FCS but are not protected by the FCS outside of its borders. Non federated corporations are also subject to oversight of their operations within the FCS. Military The home military of the FCS is a mix of corporate mercs and conscripts. On the federal side all citizens of the FCS can be conscripted for a period of no less than 4 years. Citizans can choose voluntary employment prior to conscription at which point they are eligible for running for a management position the equivalent of being an officer. Those that are conscripted have a choice between being modified and getting a higher pay but having to serve in a combat role or being unmodified and serving a bureaucratic function at reduced pay. Those that choose modification are allowed to keep their mods or a non classified version of them if any of their mods are classified. The conscription period does not cover unpaid training or training/modification recovery time which is unpaid. Citizenship Citizenship in the FCS is based on a contract model. An individual's rights relate to the rights they elect to have when signing heir contract at age 18 and correspond to how much tax they can afford. Levels of rights include some, none or full police and fire protection, being allowed to vote or be employed by the federal bureaus, access to medical care up to immortality treatments and brain backups and coverage under federal law and preferential treatment in the judicial system. Borders The current borders of the FCS include all of the former US including Alaska and Hawaii plus Canada, Mexico and the northern quarter of South America. The FCS also has city size or smaller sovereign zones in other countries where ever they have embassies or the federated corporations have holdings. Currently the FCS's expansion has slowed down quite a bit but it is still capable of expanding it's borders through hostile takeover or buyout. Category:Nations